1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball and more particularly to a golf ball having an improved flight performance because of dimples densely arranged on the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Normally, the golf ball has 280 to 540 dimples on the surface thereof. Dimples make air flow turbulent, thereby improving the aerodynamic characteristic of the golf ball during its flight. Thus, the golf ball flies a long distance.
In view of the role of the dimple, the more densely dimples are arranged on the surface of the golf ball, the more turbulent air flow becomes and thus the golf ball has a longer flight distance. From this standpoint, various proposals of dimple arrangement have been made. For example, the present applicant made a proposal in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-192181. According to the proposal, a land does not allow the formation of dimples having an area greater than the average area of dimples on the surface of the golf ball. It is to be noted that the land is a region of the surface of the golf ball other than the region of entire dimples arranged thereon.
That is, the area of the land is reduced, i.e., dimples are densely arranged on the surface of the golf ball to increase the aerodynamic characteristic thereof. The golf ball having the above-described dimple arrangement is available on the market and popular among golfers because of its superiority of its flight performance.
There is a growing demand for a golf ball having a favorable flight performance partly because feminine golfers who generally have less muscular strength than male golfers are rapidly increasing in recent years.